postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomerang Machete
The Boomerang Machete is a weapon featured in Apocalypse Weekend, A Week in Paradise, Postal III, ''and POSTAL 4: No Regerts.'' Description The Boomerang Machete is first introduced in Postal 2's expansion, Apocalypse Weekend. It can first be found on top of a roof in Lower Paradise, but later on, it can be found inside a weapons room at Bullfish Interactive Headquarters and in the hands of Al Qaeda terrorists. In A Week in Paradise, a third-party mod, the Boomerang Machete can be found right at the beginning of the game hanging on the wall of the shed next to Postal Dude's trailer. This was changed in Postal 2 Complete. The weapon's primary attack has a fast attack speed and can sever body parts from victims. The secondary attack throws the machete in the faced direction, ricocheting off walls, hacking and slashing through anyone in its way, and ultimately return to the thrower. Tougher enemies, such as the Bullfish Interactive security staff, will simply block the secondary attack with their weapon (if they are using a two-handed one like a Machine Gun or a Rocket Launcher), making it almost in vain unless their legs are aimed for. In Enhanced Mode, like the sledgehammer, the machete can be thrown several times in quick succession allowing for the player to create a storm of machetes without losing the one equipped. Postal III The Boomerang Machete appears early on in the game with the same functionality as in Apocalypse Weekend. it is a common weapon used by the Mexi Sushi, and can be acquired as early as the cat collecting mission. the machete seen in Postal III has a Mexican design, rather than the Latin design seen in Apocalypse Weekend. POSTAL 4: No Regerts The Boomerang Machete, once again, re-appears in POSTAL 4: No Regerts. it can be found around Edensin in various areas such as behind buildings and around certain houses. it has a different design than the ones in the previous games (A smaller rectangular design rather than the Latin design seen in POSTAL 2, or the Mexican design seen in Postal III), as well as 3 attacks. the primary attack has The Dude swing the machete with one hand in quick succession, will cause The Dude to "charge up" an attack (swinging once the alt fire button is released), and pressing the "reload" button will cause The Dude to do the signature boomerang throw. Trivia *The weapon gets its name from its secondary attack, in which the Postal Dude throws the machete and it returns to him a few seconds later like a boomerang. *If an object obstructs the boomerang's return to the thrower, it will be unequipped and must be manually retrieved. *If the player were to walk in a small circle when the Machete is thrown, it will orbit around the player in indefinitely until the movement is stopped. *It's possible to kick the boomerang machete back when it returns to the Postal Dude. *People will freak out from "holding" a Machete even if it's already been thrown, but not if it's been thrown and the "weapon" is holstered. *There is a glitch in which if you throw a machete into the cactus next to the stairs leading into the Lucky Ganesh, it'd bounce numerous times before dropping in a few seconds, allowing the player to infinitely create a big pile of usable machetes. Video here Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Postal 2 Weapons Category:A Week in Paradise Weapons